


How to Ruin the Movie Night 如何毁掉电影之夜

by Espilolia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Movie Night, kiss
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espilolia/pseuds/Espilolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我爱迪士尼，全员欢乐吐槽向，提（tang）及(qiang)作品遍地。OOC都是我的错，人物属于彼此和漫威。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clint给Bruce的减压方案

如我们所知，周四一度是复仇者们的电影之夜。

复仇者们可能自己也记不清了，大概是从哪个没有超级罪犯和外星威胁的周四开始的，Clint抱着爆米花和可乐从实验室把Bruce挖了出来，逼着他和自己一起看谍战片。

“这是一个实验，好博士，也许过度兴奋也能让那个大家伙跑出来，你要学会控制，”Clint押着博士在沙发上坐下来，“而我是那个可以让Hulk笑回Bruce的人。”＊

_ ＊ _ _ EMH _ _ 情节 _

于是他们用一个月刷掉了四部《谍中谍》，Hulk倒是一次也没有出现，其他复仇者也陆续加入了集体看电影的行列，甚至包括Tony Stark时区的土豪先生，Steve用各种复仇者们不愿意猜的方法和承诺拖着Tony参与了集体活动。

最后一部《谍中谍》放完后，半神认为这是一种极佳的休闲方式，应该保留下来，而一般情况下你绝对不会对一个神说“不”。


	2. 不要违抗神的旨意

选电影的资格是轮流的，他们把第一次机会给了Thor，他选择了《诸神之战》。

“你知道的，了解下别的地方的神没有坏处。”

之后Thor的画风就从Hercules＊开始歪掉了，6英尺半的外星人迷上了迪士尼，其余人不得不尊重他的选择，Steve和Bucky倒是看得很高兴。

_ ＊大力神，迪士尼有同名动画 _

“哦，我觉得我70年前应该看过这些的……”

Bucky被高飞逗得大笑之后蹙着眉揉了揉额头，他已经开始慢慢找回丢失的记忆了，之前九头蛇每隔几年都会重新洗脑他，过去的记忆对于他都是零散的碎片，只有关于Natasha的部分格外深刻一些，一半甜蜜一半苦涩。

Natasha捏了捏他完好的那只手，轻声说：“无论如何想起什么来总是好的，而且只是动画片不是……”后面一句几不可闻。

“Tony，我那时看的白雪公主之前还放了征兵的广告，那可是第一部全长的彩色动画，真想不到现在的动画还可以是，怎么说来着？三维的？你看那光影和毛发，处理的简直像真的一样，我一辈子也不可能画成这样。”

第二天他得到了美国队长和钢铁侠的三维建模，以及3D打印的模型，因为Tony认为“这对你进行艺术创作有帮助”，而且“真的只花了几个小时。”Steve决定假装没有意识到模型Tony的腿至少长了十公分的事实。

Banner博士不知为什么连着选了几部鸟类相关纪录片，坚持住没有睡着的只有Thor——他什么都能乐呵呵地看下去，还有Steve——观察鸟类有利于作画，而且他喜欢Tony晕乎乎地靠在他的肩膀上。


	3. 掐架难免发生

Steve的选择大出人意料之外，从《Star War》看到《Star Trek》，Tony和Clint的反应简直是久旱逢甘霖。

“上帝啊！好队长我们终于摆脱纪录片了！”Banner博士有点绿。

“亲爱的我已经做好了你会选乱世佳人罗马假日魂断蓝桥什么的准备了没想到你居然选了这么Geek的东西如果是为了我或者其他人而且你对此毫无兴趣的话还是不要这么勉强自己了……”

“Tony，首先麻烦你说话加个标点，其次我觉得我和Bucky错过了很多好东西。我虽然是个古董，但我也是个乐于学习的好古董，并且我非常希望我们可以多有一些共同话题……”剩下的话，不好意思，被钢铁侠吃掉了，Banner博士更绿了。

然后事情的发展画风又歪掉了，Clint和Tony为了“War or Trek”吵得不可开交，老好人Steve表示并不矛盾啊你们别吵了，Tony有一个星期没让Steve回房间睡觉。

Natasha决定放弃集体看《Harry Potter》和《the Lord of the Rings》的打算，她可以私下里给Bucky补课。


	4. 来自隔壁棚的问候

如果Steve的选择是出人意料，Tony的选择就是让人大跌眼镜了。

“没错我就是要看蝙蝠侠三部曲和《超人：钢铁之躯》。”

“……”

“了解下隔壁棚的风格是一个未来学家的必修课，天知道有一天我们会不会打起来。”

“Tony隔壁棚的两位还没有正式见面呢。”

“也快了，最多2年吧。”

“见面第一次就大战的没必要过早担心吧。”

“我们第一次见没吵吗？还不是吵着吵着搞上了！”

“TONIEEEEEEEEE！！！”


	5. 最后的聚会

最后，希望你们还记得第一段里的“一度”和标题里的“毁掉”两个字，我们来讲讲这个看上去是增进队友感情的优秀集体活动是怎么被取消的。

起因是半神选择的迪士尼动画《魔发奇缘》。

“Steve你看女主的头发和你一样金闪闪的不过长度好像更像Thor啊等等这绿眼睛和Thor他弟弟好像啊再等等女主好像我们看过的那个穷的要死的剧的男主之一Dean啊那个剧组太穷了我都想捐点钱给他们了居然坚持了那么久真是不容……”

Steve已经不想吐槽Tony的标点问题了，他想起来自己刚学会Google后搜的第一个问题“如何治理嘴炮？”的最简单粗暴的答案，毫不犹豫地实施了。

Banner闷哼了一声，Clint注意到他的脸色有点绿，赶紧扶着博士走了。

“Tony，你看这些天灯，真是太美了！尤其是你的家庭影院还有3D效果！”

Tony只看见了Steve澄澈的蓝眼睛里映着明亮的灯火，闪着柔和的光芒，温暖美好的不可思议。Steve被盯的有点发毛，于是回瞪Tony以示报复，却一下子陷在那双焦糖色、湿漉漉的大眼睛里，天哪他还敢用这双眼睛放电勾魂，弄得自己心里痒痒的，结果Steve用对待嘴炮的方式对待了他，虽然他一句话都没说。

“Tony你的眼睛太吵了。”Steve抵住Tony的额头轻声叹息着说。

Tony笑倒在Steve怀里，Steve用有力的臂膀揽住软成一滩的钢铁侠。

Natasha低下头看见了自己的手，同时也看见了Bucky的金属手臂，这说明自己和Bucky并没有开启神盾特工专属隐身模式。

这两个人是知道有别人在场的吧。一定是的吧？

Bucky看上去恨不得换副振金眼睛，他抚着额头说：“Tasha我头有点疼我们回去休息吧。”

Natasha和Bucky逃离了作案现场。

“Tasha你说我们要不要把Thor一起带出来？”

“不用了，他看得太认真了什么都没注意到。”

这就是关于最后一个复仇者电影之夜的全部记录。


	6. 因为无可奉告的理由离开的神

“Thor呢？”

“他说要回老家一趟，处理一些私事。”

“不是昨天还好好的吗？他还一个人看了电影，什么电影来着？”

“好像是《魔发奇缘》的姐妹篇《冰雪奇缘》。”

“……”

**Author's Note:**

> 一直好奇电影之夜的设定怎么来的然后决定不追究了直接用！于是开脑洞写了一篇吐槽向的文，OOC都是我的错！尤其是Banner博士！   
> 对绿鹰这个CP表示震惊的GN可以看看《复仇者战队》和《复仇者集结》（没错这是安利！）不萌的或者觉得雷的请无视这对好了，反正不多，而且冷cry_(:з)∠)_。   
> 《魔发奇缘》其实没有用多少梗，就是Dean被吐槽像女主Rapunzel，Sam被吐槽像男主Eugene。   
> 《冰雪奇缘》的梗就是姐妹不和让锤哥想起自己兄弟不和，而且Loki也是冰魔法系，我相信你们都能get！  
>  涉及别的作品的吐槽全无恶意！仔细看了一下应该没有不合适戳雷点的地方，如果真的有请不要大意地指出来！   
> 其实我还没来及的看《谍中谍》、《Star War》、《Star Trek》、《the Lord of the Rings》，居然敢写进文里→_→也是奇怪，请轻拍。 远目一下超蝙电影→_→→_→→_→→_→


End file.
